1. Field of the invention.
The present invention relates to fluid flow control valves of the right angular type and more particularly to a unitized assembly of valve flow control discs and components.
Flow restrictor valves, utilizing a pair of discs having mating and mismating multiple orifices for restricting the flow rate through the valve, are highly satisfactory and in general use. When the discs must be replaced, as a result of being worn by fluid contained abrasive, it has been necessary to stop the fluid flow through the valve both upstream and downstream in order to remove the valve body from its connection with the flow line in order to disassemble the valve components and replace worn discs. This has been a time consuming process as well as an economic loss due to the interruption of fluid flow.
This invention eliminates the necessity of removing the valve body from the line to replace the control flow discs by unitizing the discs and their supporting components which may be manually removed from and inserted into the valve body as a unit.
2. Description of the prior art.
I do not know of any patents disclosing the feature of providing a replaceable unitized disc control flow assembly for a right angular flow restrictor discs valve body.